Freedom
by Eternal Garden of my Knight
Summary: When sparks begin to fly at Hogwarts school what will two opposites do to preserve their love? How much are they willing to sacrifice? SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.**

**Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

"We need someone to teach us to defend ourselves." Hermione said staring out the window in the common room. It was raining out and her two friends stood behind her.

Lately things had been really bad at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Their headmaster had been under suspicion of illegal activities and the Ministry of Magic had sent a woman named Delores Umbridge to 'see how things are' at the school.

She had conducted several torture sessions and it seemed she made a new decree everyday. The latest one was "All Weasley products will henceforth be banned."

Hermione turned to Harry who looked at her like she was crazy. "What, me?"

"Indeed." she nodded her head.

He held up a finger. "I don't think so." he said with a sly grin on his face. "But I know who _would_ be perfect." he continued to smile as they left for lunch. They'd had defense against the dark arts earlier that day, directly after breakfast and then care for magical creatures. The three of them missed Hagrid very much.

"Oh come on Harry." Ron pleaded. "Just tell us already." he groaned as Harry once more shook his head.

"Not yet." he said, the sly grin still on his face.

The three friends sat at the Griffyndor table and waited until after Dumbledore made his speech.

Hermione had been shocked to see how many first years went to Slytherin this year. She filled her plate and looked towards Harry. "Won't you at least give us a hint?" she pleaded.

"Alright." he said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "He's a teacher." he said slowly.

"What? Flitwick?" Ron asked.

"No you dolt." Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione scanned the professors until her eyes locked on just one. "Are you crazy?!" she cried taking in the pale skin and black hair. He had his cloak wrapped around him and was sitting back with his arms crossed over his chest. He was scowling as he looked down at the Slytherin table, obviously wondering what he'd gotten himself into with the amount of newcomers this year.

Harry nodded his head. "Yup." he saw how Hermione and Ron was looking at him. "Oh come on!" he said exasperated. "He's been vying for the position for years! Don't you think he'd appreciate the offer?" he said.

"Um, Harry. He's an ex-death eater. Do you really think it's such a good idea to bring him back towards the dark arts?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

Hermione glared in disgust at her friend.

Harry nodded eagerly.

Hermione sighed. "I hope you're right."



Snape sat at the head table with his arms crossed. He was trying to avoid any sort of glance at the Gryffindor table. He found this to be an inconvenience because that meant he couldn't deduct points for Weasley or Potter's behavior. The reason for his aversion sat chatting happily with her idiotic friends, her mane of hair had been tamed over the years and her brown eyes always seemed to be alight with laughter.

He felt a grin cross his face and quickly turned it into a sneer. He saw her gaze slide his way and he quickly looked towards his own table. He sighed as she turned back and seemed to yell at Potter. This he could appreciate. The girl knew how to put someone in their place.

He glanced over and saw Dumbledore watching him. He groaned as he knew he'd seen him staring at the object of his recent _**EXTREMELY**_ unhealthy affections.

His gaze locked with Hermione's and he felt heat stir in the air between them. He jumped to his feet and stormed out of the great hall, leaving Hermione staring after her teacher.



"What do you think has gotten into him?" Harry asked nodding in the direction his potion's teacher had stormed off in.

"Who knows?" Ron asked. "The git probably realized he needed to wash his hair." Ron snorted at his own joke and ended up choking on his pumpkin juice.

Hermione jumped to her feet and slammed her hand on his back.

He sputtered and looked up at her dazed. "Th-thank you." he stuttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back down.

Ron continued to stare at his friend, completely dazed.

Hermione saw the way Ron was looking at her. _Uh oh._ She thought to herself. "If you pay any attention at all, you'd realize his hair's not greasy, it's really shiny." she snapped gathering up her books, having no idea why she was suddenly defending her teacher. All he did was yell at her, even when she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Harry raised his eyebrow at his friend. "And when did you notice this?" he laughed quietly and watched Ron closely.

"Quite a while ago, actually. If you look closely enough, you'd actually see that he has quite nice hair." she said smugly and sauntered off to do her homework.

Ron was left pale-faced and Harry was distracted as Cho came into the great hall.



Snape watched all this from a couple of tables over. He'd decided to come back to try and conquer this feeling. He would _not _let some insignificant know it all Gryffindor girl get the better of him. Even though she'd done it once more when he'd heard her defending him.

_She thinks I have nice hair?_ he asked himself. He reached up and took it between his fingers. He sniffed it, taking in the woodsy scent. He looked around dazed while the Slytherins looked at him in horror. They obviously thought he'd lost his mind. Severus sighed. Maybe he had…he realized that for the first time in many years, he had feelings...and he absolutely hated it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

***PLEASE R&R!!!***


	2. Propositions

**This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.**

**Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

After lunch Hermione'd had divination, then potions.

She was on her way to potions right now and Ron was chatting happily in her ear. He seemed to be in denial about their fight earlier that day.

The three of them walked into the classroom and took their seats. Hermione sat with Neville, an arrangement they'd made earlier that year.

Hermione felt her breath quicken as her potions master swept dramatically into the room, his cloak billowed out behind him. Throughout class she quietly helped Neville and neither her nor her professor dared to make eye contact. She'd felt the heat between them at lunch and had to admit that it frightened her.

Snape made care to watch only what Her--Granger was putting into her cauldron. When had he gotten to thinking about her as just Hermione? He grit his teeth. This was almost unbearable. He watched her help Longbottom quietly and let it pass for this class, that was…until he was sure how he felt about her. And she seemed to be putting forth just as much effort to avoid him. "Now bottle your potions, which should be a deep blue and have it on my desk before you leave."

Hermione bottled her potion and offered to take up Neville's as well. She watched as he scuttled quickly from the room and made sure she, Harry, and Ron were the last in line.

They waited until everyone left before placing their identical vials on his desk.

"About time." he mumbled not daring to glance up into that bright face.

"Professor?" Hermione started and lost her breath when he turned his stony eyes on hers. "We would like to talk with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"Well…as we're sure you know, Umbridge has banned any use of actual magic in school. We're not learning anything we should be and…" she didn't know how to finish.

"You were wondering if I would teach you. Is that it?" he spat out.

"Indeed it is professor." Hermione nodded her head slowly, her gaze never leaving her professor's.

"Why, that would be breaking the rules Ms. Granger." he drawled slowly when in fact he was flattered. He felt his heart soften and was shocked at the relief of tension in his chest.

"Yes, yes it would professor." she shook her head solemnly but her heart jumped. _Was he going to turn them in?_

"And who all would I be teaching?" he asked. "The golden trio of course." he said before Harry could reply. "But who else?"

"Almost all of the Gryffindors and anyone else who would like it." Hermione plowed on.

He nodded. "I will consider it. Now you must be on your way." he said coming from behind his desk and shuffling them towards the door.

Hermione whipped around suddenly. "Thank you professor." she said softly beaming up at him.

He felt a grin, yes an actual grin, cross his face slowly and something stirred between them once more.

Harry stared at what was transpiring before them while Ron went pale and almost threw up. "Come on 'Mione." Ron said gripping her arm and pulling her away.

She smiled once more then went the other way with her friends and left her professor in the cold depths of his own dungeon.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

***So, you guys tell me what you think of these first two and I'll post more. If I don't get a lot of reviews I'll assume it means you guys don't like it and will stop posting so...don't be afraid to use that button down there!!!***


	3. Answers

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

The next day was the weekend and that gave Snape time to think. Of course he'd already made his decision. He'd be mad not to accept their offer. Though that meant he had to deal with Weasley and Potter also, not to mention the students from other houses. He sighed as he made his way to the owlry. He attached his note to a charcoal-colored owl and sent him to the Gryffindor common room then made his way back towards the dark dungeons.



Hermione sighed, stretched, and sat up in her bed. She'd heard what sounded like an owl and looked down to see one sitting on her blanket. She was shocked to see a note tied to its left leg. Quickly undoing the loose tie she scrambled out of bed and ran down to the common room. She shook Ron awake. He and Harry had fallen asleep accidentally while doing their homework the previous night.

"Bloody hell." Ron yawned as Hermione shook Harry next.

"Wake up you two." she hissed. "I think we've got an answer."

Ron shot up on the couch and made enough room for Hermione and Harry to sit.

Hermione sat on the couch between her two friends and hastily opened the letter. She read it out loud.

"Dear Gryffindors,

This is a correspondence in accordance to your request. I am reporting that I will accept your offer and if you are at all serious about the subject, meet me in the west wing at six thirty this evening. Bring who you wish, just by all means, be secretive about it.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape"

"He's going to do it?" Ron asked tiredly.

"Seems like it." Harry laughed softly. "Great! Now we just need to get people." he frowned.

"I've got that covered." Hermione said happily. Her two friends looked at her in suspicion. "Hurry up and get dressed. We've got an appointment around twelve." she jumped off the couch and ran up to her dorm to get dressed.

*Okay, so it seems a few of you out there like it :), and thanks so much for the comments! Here's two more chapters, PLEASE R&R!!*


	4. The First Meeting

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

*Note: 'Aparoir Secernere' means "Appear secret." In old French/Latin. (Or so I think).*

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat facing a crowd of people. Hermione started. "Hi. So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher…a _decent _teacher." she rolled her eyes as she thought of Umbridge.

"Why?" someone shouted out.

"Because you know who's back you dolt." Ron spat out.

"So he says." Seamus shot out nodding towards Harry.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione replied.

"So Dumbledore says because he says." Seamus replied once more. "The point is, where's the proof?"

"Maybe if Potter could tell us more about how Cedric died…"someone else threw out.

"Look! I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you'd better just clear out now. Come on Hermione, they think I'm just some sort of freak." Harry said getting up to leave.

"No! Sit." Hermione ordered. "Look, we've already got someone lined up to teach us, so if you don't want to learn how to pass your OWL's then you don't have to join us." she sighed having no idea how to go on.

"Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?" Luna Lovegood offered.

Harry nodded his head.

The crowd murmured in awe.

All at once everybody started to name off what great things he'd done.

"Look! It all sounds great when you say it like that. But the truth is…when you're out there…moments from death…there's no going back on past mistakes." he sighed and looked down at his shoes.

"He's really back?" a third year asked.

Harry nodded his head sadly.

"So who's the teacher?" someone else called out as people got in line to sign up.

"Oh…um…" Hermione hesitated. "Professor Snape." she said confidently.

Everything seemed to stop.

"Are you kidding?!" Neville cried.

Everyone started to freak out.

"Listen!" Hermione called. "Professor Snape has had a past with…Voldemort. He knows how we'd best defend ourselves and what sort of things are going to be on the OWL's. He's the best there is." she added and frowned at the murmurs running through the crowd. "You can sign up or not. Either way, you're still going to have to take the OWL's." she raised her eyebrow as everyone got back in line to sign up. She laughed as she saw a pale Neville shakily put his name down on the paper. "We're supposed to be meeting him in the west wing tonight at six thirty. If you're serious about this…be there." she said copying his words from the letter and found they worked well as the group nodded their heads in agreement. This she was ready for…she was sure of it.



She wasn't so sure. Her professor stood glaring at the small group in front of him.

He didn't think they'd get so many people. He didn't know how they'd even gotten Longbottom to sign up, but they had and the boy seemed to be standing with confidence. _That _he would quickly put to a stop.

"Well…we're all here professor." Hermione sighed.

"Indeed." He turned to face a barren wall. "Everyone stand back." he ordered and raised his wand in front of him. "_Aparoir secernere_." he mumbled.

The small group of students watched in awe as a door slowly rose up from the farthest corner on the floor. They all hurried towards it and filed silently through the door. It aptly disappeared after the last of them were through it.



Snape turned to face the young adults that were now looking at him expectantly…as if for some sort of guidance. He sighed. "This will _not _be easy. However, if you work hard and consistently then _perhaps_ you'll have at least a chance against the dark lord." he saw several of their complexions go pale. He almost chuckled out loud. What was getting to him lately? Instead he just scowled and turned away from the gaze of that brown haired girl that he'd been trying so desperately to avoid. "Let's get to work." he said quietly as a grayish statue with a target advanced upon him.

*Yay! So now the students have a mentor...but what will happen when Hermione begins to see a new side of her teacher? Will she follow her head or her heart? Please R&R!!!*


	5. The Kiss

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

A half an hour later Snape was raising his brow as he watched his students quickly learning the disarming and levitation spells, well some of them. They were actually pretty good…for Gryffindors. They had put on some muggle music and it seemed to help them. They were more willing to fight and they almost seemed…happy at the stress he was inflicting on them.

He walked around barking orders. "Longbottom! Do you even _realize _you're holding your wand the wrong way?! Honestly! Do you want to kill yourself?! NO! Impish boy! Yes, that's much better." he groaned as the boy continued to smile dopily and continued on. His attention was once more drawn by brown hair. She was attempting to levitate her friend Weasley. This time Snape allowed a chuckle as she once more dropped him on his head.

Hermione whipped her head around at the rare sound. She was half grinning and yet still completely shocked. Had she just heard correctly? Or had her ears deceived her? He was looking back at her with what she assumed was appreciation. She realized she'd been staring and blushed and looked away.

"Gee thanks 'Mione." Ron grumbled getting up off the floor, brushing himself off.

Hermione unwillingly turned back to her friend and laughed down at him helping him get the most of the dirt out of his robes.

_What had that been? _Severus asked himself. He'd seen her blush and her look of accomplishment when she'd seen the look on his face. He decided to tone down their moods a little.

"I'm very surprised at the determination of this group. However, you treat it more like a game. Maybe you'd like a little bit of Kelly Clarkson playing in the background as you defeat Voldemort?" he asked sharply looking around as faces fell.

Several students mumbled and shook their heads.

Severus bared his teeth in a menacing smile. "This is _not _a game." he growled. "Nor will it be when you are actually facing him."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione sighed and looked down at her black leather shoes.

Ron saw her reaction and reached over to pat her on the hand but quickly pulled away, cringing, when her head snapped up and her ice-cold eyes met his.

Snape saw this. He almost wanted to demonstrate on Weasley, but he continued, knowing that Hermione could take care of herself. He cringed inwardly as he realized he'd used her first name, yet again. "All in all I think you all did exceptionally well. You are dismissed, goodnight." he said curtly turning to leave the room. His gaze once more locked with Hermione's though. He couldn't help it. She was…_addictive._ She blushed once more and he turned more quickly to leave, about a dozen of students hot on his trail, though they disappeared down the opposite hallway. For once his eyes didn't search out the brown hair and was glad of this release.



Hermione however, was still in the training room. She'd had to go to one of the hidden closets to get her stuff. Harry walked up to the main hall with Cho, she knew she'd see him in the common room in a bit. She groaned however as Ron tried to lean casually against the wall next to the closet door.

"So um…'Mione…" he honestly didn't know what to say next.

"Ron. Can I tell you something?" she asked softly shutting the door and turning to face him as they walked towards the door.

"You know you can tell me anything." he grinned hugely at her as they made their way towards the common room.

"Right." she said staring at his teeth that obviously still needed to be brushed. "Well…I kind of like someone." she mumbled.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes huge.

"Yes…and I don't know what to do about it." she frowned. "I have _no idea_ how he feels about me. Plus it wouldn't be a great thing seeing as how he could get into _major_ trouble." she mumbled looking down at her shoes as they continued to walk. "But I can't help it anymore!" she moaned with frustration. "I simply _adore _him!" she clapped her hands over her burning cheeks.

Ron went pale. "Wow 'Mione." he breathed. "I never thought I'd hear you use that word…ever." he stopped to consider. "But to tell you the truth…I don't care anymore. I feel the _exact_ same way."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks to gape at her friend. "You…_do_?" she gasped, in shock. But she couldn't help it…she let forth a giggle. Actually in about four more seconds she was rolling around helplessly on the floor, totally overpowered by her hysteria.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked down at his friend. "Hermione, I'm trying to have a serious moment here."

Hermione sat up still laughing, wiping her eyes. "Oh trust me there have been _tons _of serious moments. I just doubt this is one of them." she wiped her eyes once more and began to get to her feet. "So…you feel the same way I do?" she asked skeptically, accepting his hand to get back to her feet. Suddenly she regretted it as she found her back against the wall and his nose a breath from hers.

"Trust me…I do." he said then crushed her mouth with his.

She let out a shocked squeak and almost gagged. His breath tasted like raw pumpkin juice. She tried to pull back but he took that as a invitation and thrust his tongue into her mouth. This time she _really_ gagged. She tried to push him back but he wouldn't budge.

Finally Ron pulled back and looked at Hermione's face. Her cheeks were pink and there was a fire in her eyes he'd never seen before. He watched as she slowly sank to the floor. He laughed. "You obviously need a minute to recover. I'll see you back in the common room." he tucked his hands in his pockets, tongue in cheek, and sauntered away.

Hermione remained on the floor, staring at a blank space a couple feet in front of her. It didn't register in her mind that she'd just been sexually assaulted by one of her best friends. Of course he hadn't known what he'd been doing. She hadn't made herself clear. She should of hit him was what she should have done! She argued with herself as she slowly got up off the floor. She'd tell him tomorrow she thought to herself. But for right now she needed to cherish the last bit of weekend she had left.

*Okay, so here's three more chapters :)*


	6. Detention

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

Severus watched as Hermione walked quickly into the great hall. Weasley was hot on her trail. He seemed to be on something though as he kept tripping over his own feet and was looking at Hermione like she was god's greatest gift to man. He growled under his breath as he saw what was going on.

Hermione huffed and sat down in her chair. She sighed, leaned back, and crossed her arms tight over her chest. She looked at Ron horrified as he puckered his lips for the thirty-eighth time that morning. "Knock it off Ron." she snapped turning her head to the side.

"Sorry." he said softly sitting back and looking at Hermione. "I thought you might want a kiss." he said laughing.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" she cried. "I _do not_ like you like that!" she yelled getting to her feet, her hands curled into fists at her sides.

"That's not what you said last night! You said you _adored _me!" Ron accused up at her.

"I wasn't talking about you, you dolt!" she cried. She glared down at Ron and realized everyone's gaze was on them. She huffed and moved down a couple of seats. She'd asked Lavender and Pavarti to save her one last night when she'd told them. Of course they'd understood, even thought they didn't quite see her reasons for her choice in men. She'd tried to explain the small things she'd noticed about Snape, also that they were intelligently equivalent. Of course, they hadn't gotten it but both agreed with Hermione about Ron's actions. She was actually hoping she didn't need the seat with them, but almost immediately when she'd woken up, Ron had been there.

Severus watched with outrage as Hermione settled herself into her new seat. This must have all happened last night after he left and he cursed himself for leaving so quickly. Suddenly he felt his usually calm heart skip a beat. She _adored_ someone? He thought about it for a moment then decided it could wait until later. At the moment he was more focused on Weasley. The boy was obviously harassing her. He looked once more at Hermione. She met his gaze pleadingly and he couldn't help it. He did something he'd never done at breakfast before…he got to his feet. Slowly he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Weasley." he waited until the boy could tear his gaze away from Hermione before he addressed him again. "You will have detention with me for a month."

"What for?!" Ron cried up at his old scrooge of a potions teacher.

"Even from where I was sitting it was obvious you were harassing H--Ms. Granger." he caught himself and quickly covered it up. Though he saw by the look on her face she'd heard it. She had her head tilted slightly, a little smile working its way onto her lips. Cursing himself he then aptly turned and stalked back to his seat at the head table. The Slytherins were once more gaping at him, maybe for defending a Gryffindor, but he found he didn't much care. He looked back towards Hermione and cursed silently to himself as he saw she'd hung her head. She hadn't meant for her idiot friend to get into trouble. Severus growled as he saw Dumbledore grin at him. Even Umbridge has stopped her momentary chat with Flitwick to look at him questioningly. _Great._ he thought to himself.

Hermione shook her head sadly. She'd been trying to lose Ron since she woke this morning, though she didn't want to lose him as a friend. She got out a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote

Ron,

Please don't be mad at me. I'll explain everything if you meet me in the common room tonight after our 'Class'. Bring Harry, I have to tell him too.

Sincerely,

Hermione

She waved her wand discreetly at the paper, aware of Umbridge's steady gaze that was ever present at Hogwarts. The parchment folded itself into a paper plane. It flew over to Ron as Harry came in and sat down. He looked at her obviously wondering what was going on.

Severus sighed as he saw the small light of hope on Weasley's face. The girl _had _to be a saint of course. He sighed but once more smiled to himself and found that he was getting used to the way it felt. Though he supposed it must have looked rather frightening because as Longbottom met his gaze he aptly turned pale and passed out on the great hall floor. He chuckled to himself and cut it short when he saw Dumbledore slide his gaze his way once more…the twinkle ever present in his eye.

*So now we're seeing a bit more of Severus and his developing feelings towards Hermione. R&R!!!*


	7. The Confession

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

Hermione settled nervously down onto the couch in the common room. Across from her in the plush armchairs sat Harry and Ron.

The rest of the day had gone by pretty quickly. She'd flown right through it…avoiding Ron whenever permitted. They of course had had their 'Class'. Ron started detention the next day.

She started, "Firstly, I'd like to apologize Ron." she said looking down at her hands in her lap. "What I said last night…I wasn't talking about you." she said looking at him now and she saw the hurt cross his face. She winced, unable to take hurting anyone. _Better get used to it._ she thought tiredly to herself. "Please, let me finish." she held up a hand as Harry started to speak obviously confused. "Let me explain so Harry knows what's going on." she paused trying to gather her thoughts. "Last night after everyone left I tried to confess a very deep secret to Ron. I told him that I had strong feelings for someone…he told me he did too. So I thought you obviously didn't know what I was talking about." she rolled her eyes as Ron protested quietly. "Then he kissed me. And he wouldn't stop." she glared at Ron.

"What?!" Harry yelped then started to laugh.

Ron grinned.

"Let me clarify." she demanded. "I did _not _like it." she started him straight in the eye. "Not that you were a horrible kisser or anything. I just…think of you as my brother." she shrugged.

Harry flinched. "Ouch. Hermione," he tried to whisper to her. "you were better off calling him a bad kisser."

Ron simply stared at her. "A…brother?" he breathed.

"Don't fly off the broom handle. Honestly Ron." she rolled her eyes as he continued to stare at her. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the emotional breakdown she was about to have. "Anyways…the person I _really _feelstrongly for….is professor Snape." she mumbled_._

Harry laughed. "Ha-ha-ha. You may want to say that again, you almost sounded like you said 'Professor Snape'." He snorted.

She looked them both directly in the eye. "That's because I did. I'm…in love with professor Snape."

*What's going to happen now that Hermione's secret is out in the open? Will her friends abandon her for falling for the most hated teacher at Hogwarts, or will they have compassion? R&R to find out! (And sorry for the cliff-hanger)*


	8. The Lightest Touch

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

*Note: Levis means Levitate in old Latin.*

"Ron's still not talking to you?" Harry asked as they walked to their 'Class'. Cho walked on the other side of Harry and she'd been let in on what was going on. Of course she'd thought it was horribly romantic. Harry however thought it was just horrible, though he respected her decision and thought she was going through a stage.

Hermione shook her head sadly. Ron hadn't talked to her since she'd tried to explain herself the previous night. In truth they'd both been avoiding the other so it was just as much her fault as it was his.

"I'm sure it'll work itself out Hermione." Cho said smiling lightly across Harry.

"I hope so. I'd hate to lose a friend." She sighed as they finally came to a stop in the west wing. As always Professor Snape was there first. He was sitting in a chair against the wall and seemed to be reading a book. Ron was leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest. Hermione met his gaze then looked away and sighed.

Severus looked up as he heard the approach of his students. He'd ignored Weasley completely, aside from wondering why he wasn't with his _friends._ Though he supposed it must have had something to do with breakfast yesterday morning. He'd not seen Hermione or Weasley talk in his class once since then.

He continued to sit as they came to a stop in front of him. His gaze met Hermione's and he noticed how she blushed and tried to avoid his gaze. Her eyes only stayed away for a moment then clicked back with his. This time she didn't look away, though she _did _manage to blush deeper. He felt bubbles in his stomach and sighed at the giddy feeling in his head. He was acting like a teenager!

Eventually the rest of the students joined them and he led them inside. They followed him eagerly and he noticed Hermione was hot on his trail, Potter right behind her with the Ravenclaw girl. He stopped short and went to turn around. She smacked right into him and they toppled over. He threw one arm around her and the other towards the floor to catch them as they rushed towards it. In reality he was just trying to stop her from getting hurt. But he would never admit it to anyone.

Several snickers sounded, but the loudest were from Harry and Cho. Ron felt anger bubble up inside him.

Hermione lost her breath as she looked down into the dark charcoal eyes of her teacher, their noses inches apart. She was laying on top of him, her left hand braced on the floor and the other had a handful of his robes. She had her right leg on one side of his body while her left was between his legs, exclusively close to his manhood. She inhaled slightly and caught scents of peppermint and lavender. Lavender? She asked herself slightly shocked.

"Ms. Granger." Severus said through clenched teeth as he heard the snickering of the other students.

Hermione released his robes and scrambled up, blushing furiously as she stepped back. "Sorry professor." she mumbled taking a sudden interest in her shoes as he struggled to get to his feet.

"15 points from Gryffindor." he said trying not to sound amused.

Hermione sighed, feeling resigned.

"If we're ready to begin now." he said as the snickering subsided. He looked towards Hermione and saw her give a small nod. She was biting her bottom lip and he was shocked to find that it was completely adorable. "Alright." he said tearing his gaze away from her mouth. "Today we're going to be doing some group work." he began.

He divided them into three separate groups of seven. While they all gathered around a target and began to hex them back and forth he walked around and called out compliments and advice. He noticed he'd been giving out more of them lately…compliments. He sighed as he turned to the group that had Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Cho, and Harry in it; just in time to see the small red-headed girl completely destroy the target. He chuckled as her brothers took a nervous step back.

Hermione once more relished in this sound but this time she kept her concentration on what she was doing. She raised her wand and the target built itself back up. She set it once more into motion and they continued like that for a while.

"All right." Severus said calling the students back around him. "Now we're going to work on our levitation, this is what we seem to need to work on the most. I must say even Longbottom seems to be doing remarkably with the hexing and jinxes." he scowled at the boy that beamed at him with appreciation. He almost let out a snicker as the boy cut it short. _Almost. _"Pair up with the person you were with last time." he called out.

Hermione sighed as she remembered dropping Ron on his head repeatedly. She turned to him and saw him smile at her apologetically. She gave half a smile back. "Shall we?" she asked.

He nodded. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry." he mumbled.

She smiled at him. "It's alright. Let's just work on this, we can sort out the rest later." she sighed with relief when he gave her a full smile. She pointed her wand at him and called out "_Levis!"_ She found that how she felt had an effect on her work. Last time she'd been confused about liking Snape and scared about telling her friends. Conflicted because she didn't _want _to like him, and worried that she'd hurt Harry and Ron. She'd repeatedly dropped him on his head, but this time she was happy. Things were fine with her and Harry and she had the support of all her girl friends. Ron was _close _to understanding and she was completely sure how she felt about Snape. Severus, she corrected herself and sighed happily as she made Ron do cartwheels in the air.

Severus saw this and went over. "Very good…Ms. Granger." he was having difficulties with her name. "This is much better than last time."

"I've sorted things out." she said calmly. "And it seems to have an effect on my work." she laughed as Ron pleaded with her.

"Hermione! Please put me down!" he groaned and clutched his stomach.

"Not until you apologize." she demanded.

"Alright!" he yelled. "You can like whomever you want, I don't care if he's seventy-four! I promise I'll only think of you as a sister! Please! Put me down!"

Hermione gave a giggle that was so unlike her. She kept Ron in the air a bit longer but she stopped twirling him.

Severus caught onto what she was doing and stepped up behind her to take advantage of the situation. He laid his hand over hers and guided it. "May I?" he asked softly and smiled when she nodded her head and leaned back against him slightly. "There's a technique. You want to put this arm up in front of this one so that you've still got a chance for defense. Now raise this arm. Yes, that's it." he laughed as Weasley suddenly started to rotate uncontrollably, spinning faster and faster. He could smell her hair.

Suddenly the only thing Hermione was aware of was his hand on hers, his arms surrounding hers and his breath on her ear. She turned her head and was surprised to find her cheek but a hair away from resting on his.

Severus knew what she wanted yet was too timid to do. He moved his head slightly and rested his cheek on hers for a moment, his chin resting on her shoulder. The contact of their skin caused him to shiver, and Hermione to sigh. He quickly pulled back however when he heard Weasley once more collapse to the ground.

Hermione had lost her breath. His skin had felt refreshing on hers. Had he done it on purpose? Of course not! She argued with herself as he stepped back to give them room. But she decided to savor the moment he had obviously decided to give her. She walked up to Ron. "_Now_ you're forgiven." she laughed lightly and offered a hand, helping him to his feet.

"Gee thanks." he said blinking his eyes in an attempt not to get sick.

"Mr. Weasley, since it is obvious that Ms. Granger has forgiven you for your foolishness and even punished you enough. You are hereby relieved of your detention with me." Snape said crossing his arms looking at the pale boy.

Hermione's heart raced. What kind of man was he to be so kind? She sighed as Ron nodded his head numbly. She turned to smile at her professor but found him already gone and standing near the front entrance.

"You have all improved remarkably." he complimented once more, even nodding in Longbottom's direction this time, though the boy didn't dare to crack a smile. The students gathered around him. "Now, we're not going to be meeting again until after the holidays," he smiled internally as he heard some moans "so I'll see you all next year." He noticed however that none of them moved. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are dismissed." He watched as the students got their bags and coats. Weasley was one of the first to leave. Potter and his girlfriend behind him, followed by the rest. And finally Hermione. "Ms. Granger." he said quietly. He lost his breath as her big brown curious eyes looked up at him.

"Yes professor?" she asked once more biting her lip so Snape wanted to get fired in the worst way.

"It is best that you not mention our little moment to anyone." he said frowning. "It would be most unwise as it would get us both in trouble."

Hermione blushed. "Yes sir." she said quietly then started to leave.

"Oh and Ms. Granger." he said, not sure he wanted to continue. He watched as she stopped and faced him once more, his heart was racing. "Thank you." he said quietly, studying her face.

She nodded and smiled, hesitating in the doorway. She wasn't sure what she should do next. Moments passed that seemed like forever. She slowly edged her way over to him.

Severus stayed where he was, unsure of what she was doing.

When Hermione stood but a foot from him, she closed the gap by rushing forward and clamping her arms around his waist. She barely dared to breathe, sure he would tell her to stop being foolish and go to bed. Sure that he would shrug her off, pat her on the head and treat her like a child. Imagine her joy when he did the exact opposite.

Severus was momentarily shocked, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her, relishing in her warmth. His cheek rested on the top of his head and he was at utter peace.

She realized she felt safe in his arms, and could once more smell the lavender on him and buried her nose in his chest. She timidly pulled back and looked up at him, feeling his arms resist the movement slightly.

He didn't want to let go of her. But he dropped his arms to his sides and looked down at the young woman that stood in front of him.

"Good night professor." she said quietly to this new man that seemed to be evolving right in front of her eyes. With that she turned and promptly fled, trembling from head to toe.

Snape stood shocked in the room of requirement by himself. Though he knew someone else was there. He felt her warmth even when she was gone, and he knew that warmth would accompany him to even the coldest of his dungeons.

*Thank you guys sooo much! I'm glad you seem to like it!!! So here's THREE more chapters! :)*


	9. The Infirmary

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

"You did what?" Ron snickered as they headed towards breakfast the next morning.

Hermione smiled dreamily. Ron seemed to be taking it a bit better, and everything seemed to be going back to normal. Well almost everything…besides the fact that she was in love with one of her teachers and _that _changed everything. She felt giddy and like she wanted to throw up. "I told you. I _hugged _him." she laughed. She could hardly believe it herself.

"And he didn't hex you into oblivion?" Harry asked looking at her.

Hermione giggled. This was the first time she'd ever felt truly happy. "Nope." They entered the great hall and took their regular seats together. Lavender and Pavarti were chatting happily together and didn't even notice that she didn't take her seat with them. Hermione laughed and pulled out her divination homework. "Actually I think he'd prefer it if we just acted like nothing happened at all." she sighed.

"Oh." Ron frowned. "Can I copy that?"

_How typical._ she thought but laughed and handed her paper over to Ron.



At the head table Severus watched as Hermione walked in with her friends. She seemed to be happy and had a different kind of light in her eyes. She also seemed to be carefully avoiding looking in his direction at all. This he could appreciate and knew that she knew about his need for discrepancy. The next week the students left for home for the holiday and he knew that he'd miss her terribly. He sighed as Dumbledore stood to make his good morning speech.

He raised his eyebrow as her gaze finally met his. Though she blushed, she didn't look away.

Hermione saw him raise an eyebrow at her and she flushed, staring straight back into his dark grey eyes. She could feel something between them once more. A kind of static, and she was sad she'd have to leave for Halloween. Though she was spending it with the Weasley's. Suddenly she turned and saw Harry had his head down on the table. She gaped as she saw his eyes were pure white.

"Harry!" she screeched and heard Dumbledore's speech come to a halt.

Everyone turned to look at her while Severus took action. He was by her side in an instant. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." she trembled standing as Severus gathered her best friend into his arms.

"Please! Everyone remain calm!" Dumbledore raised his arms and it got quiet as Hermione, and Ron followed Severus out of the great hall. Cho rushed after them.

They quickly rushed him to the infirmary. Hermione in-step with Severus. She watched as Severus laid him gently on a cot and called Poppy over to inspect him.

"His vitals are okay." Poppy said. "Actually, everything seems to be okay." she frowned. "It's almost as if he's sleeping."

Cho sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She grasped Harry's hand.

Hermione sat in a chair in the corner and put her head between her knees to take deep breaths.

Severus wanted so badly to comfort her but he knew that such actions would only raise suspicions. Instead he got out his white hankie and gently wrapped her hand around it.

Hermione looked up at Severus, as his hand lingered in hers for a moment longer than necessary. She wiped her wet eyes as she saw Dumbledore glide into the room.

"Do they know what's wrong?" he asked watching Ron pace at the foot of the bed.

"Not yet headmaster." Severus offered, stepping forward. "It seems as if he's just…sleeping." he said looking towards Hermione once more. She seemed to be more composed but he could tell she was in great pain.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait." Dumbledore sighed.

*R&R!!*


	10. Late Night Meetings

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

Hermione jerked awake. She looked around and saw Ron was asleep on the cot to her left, while Cho was asleep on the cot to her right. Severus had left quite a while ago, while Dumbledore had claimed the chair in the corner. They'd all been excused from their classes for the day, and they'd crashed there as they had all stubbornly refused to go to their dorms. So Poppy had insisted on them at least getting some sleep. They'd borrowed some of the gowns from the closet as nightclothes and fallen asleep almost immediately. She felt there was something missing as she sat up. Immediately she noticed what it was. Dumbledore was no longer in the chair in the corner and Harry was gone. She got up stiffly from her cot and shook Ron awake. Then she moved over to Cho and did the same.

"Harry and Dumbledore are gone." she whispered as they looked at her curiously. The three of them quickly hurried down the long hallways towards Dumbledore's office.

Professor McGonagall stood guard outside.

"Please let us in professor." Hermione whispered.

"Of course, child." she answered softly. "Your sister and brothers are already in there." she said patting Ron on the shoulder.

Ron was momentarily frightened but followed after Hermione and Cho anyways.

Cho let out a glad breath as she saw Harry standing in the middle of the room. Ron hurried over to join his family and Hermione and Cho stood to their left to see what was happening.

Dumbledore had his back turned to Harry and was speaking to one of the portraits. "Archer, go to the Ministry and tell them that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured." Another portrait man rushed back. "Is it safe?" Dumbledore inquired urgently.

"Yes headmaster. The Dark Lord failed to acquire it."

"Good." Dumbledore let out a breath of relief.

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry yelled, causing Cho to jump. Dumbledore swiftly turned to face him. "What's happening to me?" he asked.

Hermione heard the stone door move and Severus rushed in followed by professor McGonagall.

Severus looked over and saw Hermione, hair wild about her face and absolutely pale, standing and shaking like a leaf. "You wished to see me headmaster?" he queried unable to look away from the petrified figure.

"Please. Severus. You must help Mr. Potter. You know what you must do. The rest of you must go back to your dorms if you wish to catch any sleep."

Professor McGonagall ushered her students out of the room behind Snape and Harry.

Hermione followed her house head all the way to their dorm, in step with Ron and his siblings. Barely aware of the fact that they had Cho with them.

"Here's your clothes from today." McGonagall said handing both the girls their clothes they had been wearing that day. "I'm sure Ms. Granger wouldn't mind sharing her bed."

"Not at all professor." Hermione agreed quietly and led the Ravenclaw girl up the stairs to their room.

"Thank you Hermione." she sighed and twisted her fingers. "Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked as they both settled into bed.

"If I know Harry…yes. He'll be back to his old self by morning." Hermione sighed. "You are really perfect for him you know. You make him the happiest I've seen him in a long time."

"Really?" Cho asked in the dark.

"Really." Hermione said then turned over to get maybe just a little sleep.

*R&R!! Will post more tomorrow. In case you guys haven't noticed, I update on a daily basis so, if there's anything you want to know...feel free to ask!*


	11. The First Letter

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

*Note: In this one they can go home during Halloween, so don't flame me for it pls.*

The next day Harry sat at breakfast with his friends and everyone at the Gryffindor table had allowed Cho to join them. Even her friends understood and urged her to do so.

Hermione looked down at her food. Harry had told them that he and Severus had started Occlumency lessons the night before. Dumbledore had already delivered his good morning speech and the food looked as good as ever, though Hermione thought she might throw up if she touched a single scrap. She looked over and Severus seemed to be having the same kind of trouble. All of them could hardly wait for the train home at the end of the week. She and Harry were going to the Weasley's for Halloween. She sighed and looked down at her food, before once more looking towards Severus. She'd been thinking about him a lot more lately. Finally Dumbledore announced that it was time to go to their first class. She sighed in relief and gathered her books to go to class.



Hermione was walking back from care for magical creatures with Harry and Ron. They were heading for lunch when an owl dropped out of the sky. A red envelope landed at Hermione's feet. She opened it and read:

Dear Ms. Granger,

I am writing this letter to express my deepest sympathies for your friend, Weasley's family. I understand their father is in poor condition. I also understand this means you will be leaving for Halloween also? I thank you for all you have taught me. Yes you've heard me correctly. It seems I've learned a thing or two along the way as well. Such as how to care for someone once more. You've taught me this as well as some other things. I can never repay you enough. Share this letter if you wish, but the contents are true to my feelings and I hope you have a wonderful Halloween.

Sincerely yours,

Severus Snape

Hermione felt her breath hitch. This was the kindest letter she had ever received.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ron asked curiously and was shocked as he read the letter she handed him. He felt something in the back of his throat as he handed it to Harry. "That's…wow." he said quietly. "If you decide to write him back please tell him that I say thank you." he croaked and swiped at his eyes. "He really is deserving of you 'Mione." he said quietly. "Why doesn't he show that side of himself?" he asked.

"Because the girls would be tripping all over him." Harry laughed loudly.

Hermione blushed but felt a stab of something she couldn't quite place over Harry's words. They finally reached the great hall and Hermione sat down and tucked the letter into her bag. She felt tears sting her eyes as she looked for the man she'd fallen so madly in love with. When he finally met her eyes a shocked expression came to his face.

He was searching for her when she entered. And he was completely blown away when he finally saw her. He didn't mean to make her cry! Now he just hated himself, but that didn't last too long as she smiled at him.

As Hermione continued to smile at him she mouthed the words 'Thank you' and sighed when she saw him smile back and nod once.

*Okay, so you guys have been so great I've decided to give you FOUR more chapters. Bows Humbly You're welcome :)*


	12. Halloween

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

Hermione sat at the Weasley's table. She'd managed to make it through the week. The train ride had been a blur as she'd slept the whole time. Harry and Ron fooled around, and after a while Cho stopped by to visit before she had to leave Harry again. He'd finished the week in Occlumency and said Snape had helped him to the best of his abilities. He was done with the lessons.

She looked around as Mrs. Weasley gave out presents. Harry had been perplexed at first. He'd said the muggles he lived with didn't celebrate Halloween in such a manner. Hermione could remember her parents always celebrating Halloween this way, even with one muggle-born parent. She felt her left pocket where she had Severus' notes. She'd carried them around with her since the days she'd gotten them. Of course she'd not wanted to be rude and had to reply to the first one. The second one just left her speechless.

Dear Severus,

I CAN call you that can't I? This all just seems so strange. But you've no idea how happy it made Ron. Actually your letter made him cry a bit and he told me to tell you thank you. You've made me happy as well. Yes I'll be leaving for Halloween, to see for myself how Mr. Weasley is. And I miss the company of Mrs. Weasley. They really ARE good people. I've come to realize that I care for you also. Actually have for a while, but never fully realized it. Thank you for opening my eyes to this. I hope you have a wonderful Halloween also.

Sincerely yours,

Hermione Granger

She'd sent this letter, and had received the delight in watching him open it during potions. He'd gone through several different emotions at once. First shock, then curiosity, and finally he looked touched. Hermione had almost had to leave the room, he'd turned those grey eyes on her and she'd felt the power of them. But before either of them could act the bell had rung and she'd bolted from her seat, leaving behind the room that held so much emotion.

Ron had seen this of course but now he couldn't be happier for her and was actually thinking about asking Luna Lovegood to the new years ball.

The second letter Hermione had received had almost made her cry and she hadn't had the nerve to respond to it as of yet. It had arrived the last day she'd been at Hogwarts, during supper.

Dear Hermione,

Indeed you may call me Severus as it seems that we've got a closer relationship than student/teacher. I'm glad your friend found the sincerity within me and took it to heart. I'm glad I've made you happy. I was scared maybe I'd offended you in the first letter when I saw your face during lunch. But you are most welcome and I thank you so much for responding to my letter. I will miss you during Halloween. Will I see you during Christmas? I hope so. It seems that you've become the light of my life. Ha, do not tell anyone though because I have got a reputation to uphold. I also hope I see you at the new years ball, it's masked remember. Maybe a dance or two…or ten would be in order? I hope to see you soon.

Sincerely yours,

Severus

She'd kept this last letter to herself and cursed as that meant she'd have to buy a dress for new years. She knew that Ginny would help her though. Hermione looked over at Mr. Weasley and winced as Mrs. Weasley brought him to the table in a chair. His right arm was in a sling, and his left eye was swollen and had a deep gash over it.

Mrs. Weasley finished handing out presents and held up her glass of pumpkin juice.

"To Harry." Mr. Weasley toasted for her.

"Harry." everyone toasted in return then they swallowed the contents of their glasses.

Hermione saw Harry leave with Sirius and smiled to herself. She turned and saw Ron make a face at the sweater he'd unwrapped. She got up to leave as he did.

"Are you going to put it on?" she asked.

"No!" he replied looking at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'll look like a bloody idiot that's why." he said as they headed upstairs.

Hermione laughed and went into the room ahead of Ron. She sat on her bed and pulled out a small baggy. Slowly she pulled out the notes from her pocket and stuck them in it.

"Holy crow." Ron said. "He write you all of those?" he asked nodding towards her.

She sighed. "Honestly Ron. It's only two letters. I told him thank you like you asked me to. He's glad you took him seriously." she smiled at him and got out her parchment and quill to write one back.

Dear Severus,

No you've not offended me. And have made me happier than I have been in a long time. I was surprised when the letter arrived right in the middle of potions. I didn't do it intentionally, though the look on your face just about set the room on fire. I promise I didn't mean to sabotage you like that. I'm at the Weasley's now and already miss you too. Though if I had stayed I'm sure I wouldn't have seen you anymore than now. I hope I see you during Christmas, I'm catching the train back before thanksgiving so you'll see me then too. And don't worry I won't tell anyone. As for the new years ball, I'll be there, and look forward to dancing with you very much. I hope to see you soon.

Sincerely yours,

Hermione

"Ron I'm going to borrow your owl alright?" she asked.

"Whatever." he said working on a letter of his own.

Hermione told the little tawny owl where to go and set it off out the window. She sighed and watched the little thing fly off into the distance. It was hard to believe how little time they got off of school during the holidays. They had to go back to school tomorrow on the train. Though Thanksgiving break was two months off. She laid back down on her bed and drifted off to sleep once more.

*R&R!!*


	13. Thanksgiving Dinner

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

Hermione sat at the table in the great hall. The past month had been absolutely wonderful. They'd continued to correspond with each other and her Ziploc bag was full to exploding. She was the happiest she'd ever been, aside from Umbridge being evermore paranoid. The new years ball was going to be _super_ fun with her around. Hermione rolled her eyes as one of her announcements came over the loud speaker. 'Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other'. She hadn't been to Hogsmeade yet because every time she'd wanted to go, one of her professors threw an essay at her that she'd had to finish or else it would have diminished her grade.

It was Friday and she had everything finished, so she was definitely going this weekend. They were at dinner and waiting for the thanksgiving feast to begin.

Dumbledore stood at the podium and held up his hands. "This year I don't have a clever speech, or a cute anecdote to tell you all. This year, if no one minds, I think everyone would just be happy if we had a moment of silence to reflect on what we're most thankful for this school year." he took his seat and the silence rang through the hall.

Hermione met Severus' gaze and her stomach did a flip-flop. She blushed while he seemed to sneer at her. She knew this was his way of smiling inconspicuously. She smiled back and blushed deeper when he reached up to itch his nose. _I know you're thinking about me,_ this meant. She coughed. _You caught me. _

They'd agreed on these in their letters. If he'd itched his ear; _Are you okay? _She would answer with either a nod or shake of her head. And if he'd pretended to stretch his arm (the muscles) towards her; _I miss you. _At which she'd tap her nose; _I know. _If he scratched his head it meant good morning or goodnight.

They'd had to stop these charades in class however because of the case of giggles it brought to her. Leave it to Hermione to act like the teenage girl she was, in what was supposed to be the most horrible class at Hogwarts.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore roared and the table filled with heaps of food.

_Uh-oh. _she thought to herself and looked over at Ron. Ron however, was much too busy flirting with Luna to notice the mountains of food before him. She gaped. She'd _never _seen him turn down food. However she put some ham, potatoes, and peas on her plate and dug in. This was the best school year ever. She was almost prepared to pass her N.E.W.T.s and she was absolutely and completely head-over-heals in love. She turned to look at Severus and he raised his wine glass towards her. She did the same and took a swig of her water. _Yum._ She snorted into her water as he seemed to lose all control over his mouth and he dropped wine down the front of himself. She looked over and saw Cho sitting with Harry, this time it was his turn to change tables though, and they were more than happy to have him. They'd been taking turns eating at the others' table, as everyone at Ravenclaw adored Harry and everyone in Gryffindor adored Cho. Ron and Luna seemed completely happy and that girl was the only one Hermione had ever seen that could ever out-eat him. She laughed as she watched all the love around her. She looked up at the starlit sky above her head and sighed. She once more looked to Severus and he followed her gaze to the sky.

He found it beautiful. Then he changed his mind as he looked towards Hermione. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were full, her brown eyes were fixed on his. Slowly, to anyone watching she might have been relieving a pinched muscle. But to him she was reaching for him, and there was nothing he could do about it. _I miss you. _He felt suffocated…he wanted her in his arms so bad. And suddenly the new years ball seemed _too_ far away. He sighed and tapped his nose. _I know._ He saw her itch her ear. _Are you okay? _he shook his head. _No. _She looked at him questioningly. He reached his hand. _I miss you._ he saw tears well up in her eyes. She tapped her nose. _I know. _

Dumbledore watched this exchange. Severus had shown him the letters to prove that nothing fishy was going on and so he understood these young lovers' actions. They were in horrible pain and in the most happiest of holidays. He watched as tears spilled over in Hermione's eyes. She quickly wiped them away and gave Severus one last smile of comfort and turned to laugh with her friends. Dumbledore hated for anyone to be in pain so he smiled mischievously to himself and cast a small spell on Hermione that would make her restless. "Severus my boy!" he called. "How would you like to take night duty tonight?"

*I know this is OOC, but it's a love story between Hermione and Snape, so it's not going to be very IN character :)*


	14. The Astronomy Tower

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

*Note: I know the astronomy tower is used a lot in these stories. Lol, but it's just too romantic for any sshg fan to end up using eventually.*

Hermione lay in her bed. She was tossing and turning, unable to find any rest. A coil was forming in the pit of her stomach. She _should _be getting some sleep or Ginny'd skin her alive tomorrow. She'd told Ginny about her and Severus about two weeks ago and the young girl had been delighted to help. Even flattered that Hermione'd want her help. Hermione sighed and turned over once more.

Finally she just decided to get up. She wasn't sure where she was going but knew that she just _could not_ stay in bed any longer. She got on her robe and went down the stairs to the common room. She sighed and pushed open the portrait quietly. Trying her hardest not to wake the fat lady.

She made her way to the astronomy tower. The open air would almost certainly calm her and she needed to do some serious thinking about where she and Severus were heading. She turned a corner just at the foot of the astronomy stairs and jumped back as she saw an illuminated wand. She ducked behind the corner just in time. The teacher hadn't seen her.

"Stupid Dumbledore…with his stupid twinkly eyes…wants me to watch the stupid corridors at night. Doesn't he know I've got my own life?" Severus sighed as he realized that the only portion of his life worth living was against the law. He turned to head back the other way.

Hermione had a decision to make. She was frightened of being alone with him, yet she knew this was her only chance of doing so. Slowly she edged out from around the corner. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. She made it seem like she'd just stumbled upon him. "Oh…professor?" she asked. He lowered his wand. "Oh! Severus!" she said happily.

"Hermione? What are you doing out of bed?" Severus asked confused and _very _aware that she only wore a robe.

"I think someone may have hexed me Severus. Or maybe they just put a spell on me." she sighed. "I can't sleep at all."

"Dumbledore." he said under his breath. "Well…won't you sit?" he asked gesturing to the steps.

She raised an eyebrow at him, slightly shocked at how distant he was acting. "…alright." she sat as lady-like as she could, but found it hard to do with her short bathrobe.

"Maybe we better stand." he said getting back up.

"Yeah." she agreed following him. "So, how have you been?" she asked leaning up against one wall while he took the opposite.

"Good…I've been good. …Good." he said blowing out a breath.

"Why is this so weird?" she asked.

"It could be the fact that you're just in your robe in a dark hallway with me." he said finally breaking out into a grin.

She burst out laughing. "Sorry about that." she said looking down. She hadn't really thought about her attire. "You think Dumbledore did this on purpose?" she asked.

"Most likely." he agreed crossing over to her wall to stand next to her. "He probably saw our display at dinner."

"Ah." she said understanding. He'd told her that he'd had to show Dumbledore the letters to prove that nothing was happening between them.

"Where were you going?" he asked looking down at her brown eyes.

"Astronomy tower." she said nodding towards the stairs.

"Do you want to go together?" he asked holding out his hand.

She cocked her head. "Sure." she took his hand and they headed up the steps together. Once they got to the top she sighed and looked at Severus. "I love it here." she said releasing his hand so she could twirl away from him, the night air cool on her skin. "I come here to think. I mean, on nights Dumbledore doesn't hex me." she laughed and looked up at the night sky.

Snape raised one eyebrow at her. "Breaking the rules often Ms. Granger?" he asked teasingly.

"Oops." she said continuing to twirl. Finally she stopped and looked at him across from her. She felt the strongest urge to be in his arms and so, being a Gryffindor, she acted on that urge and ran to him. She plowed into him and clamped her arms around his waist. She rubbed her cheek against his chest, relishing in the feel of him.

Severus encircled his arms around her and laid his cheek on her head. They stood there in the middle of the tower like that. Just holding one another.

Hermione breathed him in once more. "You know, I noticed once before you smell like lavender. Why is that?" she asked pulling back to look up at him.

"It's the most pleasant scent that I work with from day to day. Except for you." he laughed at the pleased expression on her face. "Words simply cannot express how much I love you Ms. Granger." he said stroking his fingers down her face.

"As I love you Severus." she said reaching up to cup his cheek.

Suddenly music filled the air and they both looked at each other confused.

"Dumbledore." they both said at once and decided to take advantage of the situation.

They held each other close and moved, their hearts almost matching beat for beat, as their bodies did the same.

Severus twirled her out and she felt her heart jump as she came twirling back to him. He dipped her and his face was a breath away from hers.

The music paused, obviously waiting to see what would happen.

Severus tipped her back up and the music resumed playing. He chuckled. "Obviously if we behave we can do this for as long as we like."

Hermione laughed. "What a horrid concept." she tipped her face up to the sky. "Ooh." she said. "It's raining." she laughed as they continued to dance in the rain, neither of them noticing the cold. The only thing either of them seemed to be concentrating on was holding the other as tightly as they could.

They flew through song after song, until finally Hermione saw the sun rising above the horizon. It wasn't the way that she'd imagined but she _had _just spent the entire night in Severus' arms. "Severus?" she asked, her head on his chest.

"What is it darling?"

"Do you think we'll ever be together? I mean truly. With no boundaries, no rules. Just you and me." she pulled back to look up at him.

"Yes." he answered immediately. It pained him to think of her with anyone else. "I love you Hermione Granger. Until the day I die. Even if you _are_ an insufferable know-it-all." he chuckled deeply.

She smiled up at him remembering her one defense against the black arts class she'd had with him. Oh how she'd hated him. "Me too. Come here." she said.

Slightly shocked he leaned down and waited patiently as she seemed to pick something off his face. He focused on what she was holding up. "It's an eyelash." he said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Just make a wish and blow it out of my fingers." she said. She rolled her eyes. "It's a muggle tradition."

He did so and hoped to god that it would come true. He stood still for a minute as he waited.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and leaned forward. She pressed her lips against his cheek and she was shocked at how cold his skin was. The music stopped abruptly. "Oh come on!" she cried pulling back. "We were being have!" She rolled her eyes and looked at the amused expression on his face.

"I guess that's our cue." he said laughing. "Come on. Get back to your dorm before someone finds us and I'll be forced to deduct points from you." he laughed as she threw her arms around him once more. This time it was he who leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.

Hermione nuzzled her face against his and pulled back. She sighed as she rushed down the astronomy stairs and sprinted towards her dorm. She had to try to fix her mess of hair before Ginny could wake up and see it. She looked back and saw Severus sitting on the steps in a thoughtful position with a grin on his face.

*YAY FLUFF!! The fluffy stories are the best aren't they? You just want to cuddle with them! Haha, so now we know that both the characters are deeply in love. Will post more chapters tomorrow for my rabid readers :)*


	15. Shopping

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

"No! No way!" she cried at the selection Ginny was holding up.

"Why not?" Ginny demanded.

"Because…hold on--" Hermione had to cut off mid sentence to yawn.

"Ugh! I still can't believe you stayed up all night! And dancing with Snape beneath the stars?" she snorted.

"He really is the most wonderful dancer." she said dreamily. "Oh! And did I tell you Dumbledore set it up?" she saw the look on Ginny's face. "Yeah. He hexed me and set Severus on hall duty all night."

"It really is quite romantic of him." Ginny said happily. "Now tell me why this isn't a good selection."

"It shows way too much. This is supposed to be a masked ball Ginny, you're _supposed_ to be covered up."

"Which is exactly why no one would know it was you." Ginny snapped irritably. "Oops. Sorry Hermione." she said her eyes getting big.

Hermione laughed. "No, you're right. But I still don't like it."

"Alright. Onto the next selection." Ginny said pulling out a dark blue dress that had blue sequin waves around the bottom. It was a very flowy dress and seemed just about knee-length.

"Oh! I like that one!" Hermione said nodding eager to try on the dress. She quickly went behind the curtain and changed with the speed only a woman could accomplish. She adjusted the black spaghetti-straps and admired herself in the mirror. She had to admit this would go best with a white mask and an up-do.

Ginny gasped as Hermione stepped out of the dressing room. "You look beautiful! Now spin." shesaid. Suddenly she burst out into laughter that had her crying and sitting in the chair for fear she would fall over.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"You're not very good at this are you?" she asked eyeing up her friend.

"Well I don't do it too often if that's what you mean…why?"

"I see London! I see France! I see 'Mione's underpants!" cried Ginny going into hysterics once more.

"Fix it! Fix it!" cried Hermione stepping over to her friend.

Ginny reached over and pulled the back of the dress out of her friend's heart undies.

"Thanks." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Now we've just got to find a mask to go with it. I was thinking white."

"Now you've got it." Ginny said nodding at her friend. "Hey what's under there?" she asked suddenly.

"Under where?" she asked.

Ginny burst out laughing once more.

"Shut up Ginny." Hermione mumbled rolling her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

*Here's three more chapters! R&R!!*


	16. Back to the Infirmary

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

Eventually they did get back to the school. Hermione had picked out a mask, makeup, shoes, and hair styling tools. This was going to be a dance to remember, weather Umbridge spoiled it or not. She frowned as she saw that Dumbledore was waiting at the entrance. His gaze was fixed on her.

"Professor?" she asked as they neared him.

"Ms. Granger. Would you be so kind as to accompany me to the hospital wing?" he asked.

"Ginny please take these to the dorm for me." she said giving her friend the bags as she nodded her head understandingly. "Why?" she demanded as they began to walk. "Is it Harry?"

"No. No, it's not Harry. It's Severus." Dumbledore said quietly.

Hermione felt the breath hitch in her chest and she began to walk faster. "What happened?" she asked.

"I can only guess he upset Voldemort in some way. I had to send him to a meeting he called, because, as you know he's spy for the order."

Hermione nodded. "Of course." she said as they reached the doors that led into the hospital wing. She followed Dumbledore through them to the very end of the cots where they'd had Harry not a short while ago. She looked down at the man that she could barely recognize. A deep gash crossed from his left shoulder and ran down his chest to disappear under the blanket on the right side of his body. He had a black eye and his left arm was in a cast. He had tubes hooked to him and an oxygen mask on his face. She gasped and slowly sat on the right side of the bed. "Severus." she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Poppy says he should be out of here by tomorrow." Dumbledore tried to assure her.

"Tomorrow?! Are you kidding me?!" she cried. "Look at him!" the tears spilled over.

"I've asked Poppy to give you some privacy and she won't ask any questions. You know her, she's the best there is Ms. Granger. I'll just leave you for now." he said getting up to leave.

Hermione felt the tears continue to run down her face. "Oh Severus." she whispered. She took his hand. She gasped as she felt his grip tighten on hers. "You can hear me." she found a little comfort in this fact and he once more squeezed her hand. She saw his eyes open slowly. She gasped and held onto his hand tighter. She saw a tear run out of his eye. She quickly wiped it away for him. "Shh, it's alright." she tried to soothe. "Don't cry now. Just rest. Just rest." she continued to whisper over and over again. Her heart wanted to jump out of her chest when he closed his eyes once more. "I'm right here. Don't you worry. I'm right here."

*R&R!!*


	17. The Birthday Cupcake

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie.

Hermione twirled around once more. This time she was by herself though. It was her birthday and two days were left until Christmas break started. She was in the room of requirement, just dancing. Something she did to relieve her tensions. She turned 18 today. Though it didn't make things any better between her and Severus.

He'd recovered almost as quickly as Poppy had said, and this Hermione was grateful for. They'd had one more night atop the astronomy tower. This time they didn't dance so much though. This time she'd sat against one of the turrets of the tower while Severus laid his head on her lap, music playing in the background. She'd comforted him all night long, knowing that he'd just needed for her to be there. She'd also felt extremely grateful. This was a side that _no one _got to see of him. She'd been there when he'd woken and had almost killed him as she threw her arms around him.

Now she twirled as the scene continued to change. The room of requirement could do so much more than she had expected. She now stood atop a sand dune and looked out over the great plains. She laughed loudly and fell down to roll down the dune. She'd decided that she needed a little alone time. Not that she didn't get enough of it now. Harry and Cho were always off somewhere snogging, and Ron and Luna were always off somewhere studying for O.W.L.s…and maybe snogging. She found that she didn't much care. She and Severus had continued with their letters and were once more using their 'sign language' in classes. She sighed as she laid on her back to look up at the hot sun. Suddenly the scene changed and melted into a forest at night time. Now she was feeling terribly lonely, and she knew why that was. She needed Severus…maybe to dance with her. Maybe just to be there for her. But she knew that she needed him, and even this room could bring no release. She sat up and sighed, deciding to stop at one more place before she stopped in her dorm for a night's sleep.



Dumbledore stood atop the astronomy tower, the wind blowing in his face. He sighed at the fresh breeze, but it did nothing to relieve the tension in his chest. He turned as he heard light feet on the steps. "Ms. Granger?" he asked. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Oh." she paused on the top step. "I just…couldn't sleep. I can…leave…professor." she turned to go.

"No, it's alright child. You may stay, I'll accompany you to your dorm later." he waved a hand at her. "May I ask what's troubling you?" he asked as she walked over to sit on the edge of the tower, her feet dangling off.

"I've just been thinking a lot about what happened to Severus." she sighed as he joined her. "Did Voldemort intend to kill him? Does he know he's still alive? What's going to happen to him when this is all over?" she paused to take a breath.

Dumbledore laughed. "My child." now he sighed. "When this is all over Severus will be a free man and you two will be free to love each other. Voldemort knew what he was doing and wouldn't risk what he considers a spy. You see, Voldemort thinks Severus is a spy for him while he's here. While in truth, he's a spy for me." he laughed at the confusion on her face. "You need not worry Ms. Granger. I've foreseen that the two of you are going to be together sooner than you think." he winked at her and she blushed.

"If we don't defeat Voldemort…he'll never leave Severus alone. Never." she whispered as she felt tears build up in her eyes.

"Hermione my girl. You need not worry about doing such things. People your age should be dreaming about the future, not fearing it." he sighed. "Now, is it not your birthday?" he asked.

"It is." she sighed and laid on her back to look up at the stars. Several moments passed and she saw a shooting star. Though she didn't have time to make a wish.

Dumbledore waved his wand in front of him and a cupcake with a single candle appeared. "Happy birthday." he said as she sat back up. "Make a wish."

"Thank you professor." Hermione said softly taking it and wishing Severus were there, before she blew out the candle. She took a bite and several different flavors filled her mouth. A hint of pumpkin and lemon, with a hint of something she couldn't quite place, while the overall cupcake tasted like chocolate. She felt her eyes droop and was asleep within moments.

"Severus?" said Dumbledore, guessing what the girl had wished for.

"Headmaster?" he said stepping out of the shadows in his pajamas. Severus looked at the sleeping Hermione, circles were around her eyes and it was obvious she'd been crying.

"Will you please meet me in my office? I've got several theories concerning your freedom." Dumbledore asked.

"You know my freedom does not worry me."

"Ah, but it seems that it does others. Do you _want _to be free?" Dumbledore asked getting slowly to his feet and waving his wand at the sleeping girl. She floated up and moved with the two men as they walked down the astronomy tower stairs.

Severus looked back at the girl he'd fallen for. "More than anything." he whispered.

"Good evening gentleman." Delores Umbridge said chirpily stepping out in front of the two tall men. She was in pink sleeping attire and eyed the sleeping Hermione with curiosity. "What have we here?"

Severus grumbled. "It seems we've caught Ms. Granger out of bed. And seeing as how it was her birthday Professor Dumbledore offered her a cupcake that put her to sleep." he said shortly.

"Ah. I see." she said as if in deep contemplation. "Well, when she wakes, be sure to tell her she's got a month's detention with me." she said and started to turn.

"That's where we've hit a snag." Dumbledore said before she could make her exit.

"I've already told her she's got detention with me. And I think that scrubbing out pots that Longbottom's used will be punishment enough as it is." Severus told her indifferently.

Delores scowled at them both. "If you wish." she said curtly. "But you may tell her that if she's caught out of bed once more, then she'll have a worse punishment than detention, trust me." she said as she turned and quickly made her exit.

Severus sighed. "I'm sure her detention can wait until after the first of the year headmaster?" he asked quietly.

"Of course Severus. Now say goodnight to Ms. Granger and I'll be in my office in a few short minutes. "

Severus sighed and went to Hermione's head. "Good night my angel. My light." he said and brushed her hair off her head. He leaned down and quickly brushed his lips over her forehead. "Sand?" he questioned picking a small bit of it off her robes. He looked at her and knew why he'd gotten out of bed in the first place. He'd been pulled in the direction of the room of requirement. Then he'd been pulled towards the astronomy tower. She was his life now…and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing he _wanted_ to do about it. He said goodnight once more then headed towards the headmaster's office.

*I know OOC, but hey it's nice and fluffy!*


	18. Rare Happiness

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

Hermione woke up in her bed. _How did I get here?_ she asked herself stretching to sit up. Today she had school but it was the first half-day. She rolled over and found a note on her pillow.

Dear Ms. Granger,

You've got detention with Severus for a month, starting after the first of the year. This had to be so. It was either that or Umbridge, so please try to understand. I hope you have wonderful holidays.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

Hermione sighed at the note. She'd figured she'd eventually get into trouble. But then a grin broke out on her face. Detention…with Severus. Her heart all but jack-hammered it's way out of her chest. She got up to get ready for her morning classes then headed down to the common room. Ron was sitting on the couch and it looked like he was already ready for school. "Wow Ron." she commented.

He grinned up at his friend. "I know. I hate school, but it's the only time I get to see Luna. I can't wait." he laughed as she sat on the couch with him and reached over to check his fever.

Hermione laughed back. "So, you're taking her to the new year's ball?" she asked.

Ron nodded, light shone in his eyes. "I'm so excited. Thank heavens mum sent me new dress robes this year." he sighed and rolled his eyes.

Hermione laughed remembering the Yule ball in their last year of school. Ron had looked like a scarecrow.

"Who're you going with?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not _showing up _with anyone. But seeing as how it's masked, Severus and I assume that it'd be okay to share a few dozen dances." she laughed.

"Yeah. But you know, at midnight there's the unmasking. It's tradition."

She laughed. "So?"

"Well…I don't know. I hope you two have fun." he grinned at her.

Hermione knew that he meant his words. He seemed to think of her as a sister lately and Hermione felt like she could be more open than ever with him around. "Thanks." she said just in time to hear the screech of an alarm clock go off. She rolled her eyes as she heard Harry fall out of bed. Then laughed as he came bounding down the stairs fully dressed. "Good heavens…not you too?" she laughed.

"What?" he asked sitting in one of the arm chairs, a strange sort of light in his eyes.

"Nothing." Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes when she saw him fiddling with his hair.



Hermione sat at the breakfast table. She was aware of Umbridge's glare directed at her, she was cringing under it and didn't dare to look towards Severus for fear they'd be caught. She however did itch her nose and listened at the answering cough. She laughed and turned to her friends as Dumbledore stood to make his morning announcement.

"Good morning children!" he called. "As you know, today is a half day. That means you will have your first two classes today, then lunch. After lunch carriages will be awaiting to take whomever to Hogsmeade." he paused as cheers filled the air. He chuckled. "They will bring you back in time for supper, then tomorrow will be your second two classes first thing, then lunch and the same with Hogsmeade." once more cheers rang thought the air.

"Quiet!" Umbridge snapped from Dumbledore's left and she had immediate compliance. She smiled smugly. "Go on, professor." she urged almost sweetly.

"The teachers who will be chaperoning Hogsmeade this week will be Professor McGonagall, Filch," he paused as he heard several groans fill the air "and professor Snape." now he stopped in astonishment as several cheers rang out from the Gryffindor table. He looked towards Hermione who sat perfectly still. Longbottom, and the Patil twins were the ones cheering, in chorus with some from Slytherin.

Umbridge looked towards the Gryffindor table and the cheers immediately settled down. _Curious. _she thought to herself, remembering the fear the Gryffindors had previously harbored towards the potions teacher.

"Also, the trains for home will be leaving the day after tomorrow, for those who wish to return home for the holidays. And they will return the last day in December, in time for the new year's ball. Happy holidays!" he finally called and smiled at the applause.

Hermione sat at her table trying not to burst into a fit of giggles. Neville had actually _cheered_ for Severus. She looked towards him and saw that he was struggling with the same thing. She turned and put some toast on her plate and got some orange juice, letting the huge grin spread across her face as everyone chatted happily around her.

*R&R!!*


	19. Hagrid

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

Hermione was walking down the big hill. Heading towards care for magical creatures when she thought she might have seen something. She stopped short and squinted. "Hagrid!" she yelled happily and started to full-out run down the hill, her winter robes billowing out behind her. Harry, Ron, Cho, and Luna sprinted after her. When she reached the bottom she plowed into her big grizzly bear friend. "Hi Hagrid!" she squealed happily.

"Hermione!" he answered laughing deeply hugging her back. "How've you all been?" he asked.

Hermione pulled back to get a better look up at her friend. She almost lost her stomach. His face was all scratched up and his hair was in an even more tangled mess than usual. "Hagrid." she breathed. "What happened?"

"I'll have to explain it later." he said quietly as Cho and Luna finally caught up, short of breath. The rest of their class was also slowly making it's way down the hill.

"That's alright." Harry said grinning. "We're just glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back." he said laughing loudly. "Come on you all!" he yelled at the students that were slowly making their ways down the hill. "Today we're going to be learning about Gremlins. The tricky little creatures they are." he said as the rest of the students finally reached him.

"Great." Hermione heard Malfoy mumble under his breath. Hermione gave him a warning look and he closed his mouth with an audible snap.

"Now Gremlins are known to present problems in machinery and were first seen by air force personnel after world war two." he explained as he led them into the forest.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged a glance, knowing something was wrong.

Hagrid assigned them to Gremlins in groups of three, of course placing Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the same group. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were in another. Cho, Luna, and Neville in another, and finally Lavender, Pavarti and Seamus in the last.

Hagrid stopped at their group. "Okay." he said. "Now we can talk." he paused a moment. "Dumbledore sent me to parlay with the giants." he said quietly.

"Giants!" Hermione said loudly.

"Shh." he said.

"Sorry…and you found them?" she asked.

"Well they're not that hard to find. They're so big, see? Anyways I wasn't the only one trying to win them over."

"Voldemort." Harry stated.

"Aye." he replied. "I suppose some of them remember Dumbledore was kind to them. I suppose…" he didn't get a chance to finish as a wind that held so much meaning in it silenced him. "It's changing out there." he said quietly. "Just like last time." he sighed.

"Ahh! Get it off!" Malfoy cried whipping his hand around. The Gremlin had Malfoy's gloved finger in it's mouth and didn't seem intent on letting go anytime soon.

"Oh hold on!" Hagrid yelled leaving them to work on their Gremlin by themselves. They finished in silence and sighed when the bell for lunch finally rang. They put their creature back in it's cage, made sure it had enough food and water and said goodbye to Hagrid before leaving for lunch.



Hermione finished eating and put her head down on the table. She couldn't believe how much had happened. Hagrid was back. That was good. He was all cut up. That was bad. Malfoy had to get stitches in his finger. That was good. Severus was going to Hogsmeade. That was good. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"'Mione!" Ron said her name shaking her. She'd been asleep for the last ten minutes and it was almost time to go to Hogsmeade.

She bolted up and accidentally smacked him across the face.

Severus snorted into his pumpkin juice, choking on it. McGonagall stood up and thumped him on the back.

"Oh! Sorry Ron!" she cried giggling uncontrollably.

Ron rubbed his sore cheek and eyed her. "It's alright 'Mione." he sighed and sat back down. "I just wanted you to know that it's almost time to go to Hogsmeade."

"Alright." she said gathering up her stuff.

"Get off me woman!" Severus cried. "I'm not dead yet!" he said sharply looking at Hermione.

She giggled and went back to picking up her stuff. How much crap could she possibly have? She got up as Dumbledore announced it was time to leave.

"Have fun!" he yelled as Severus, McGonagall, and Filch headed towards the door. They each took a position.

"All right you lot! Form three lines!" Filch snapped.

Hermione hurried and managed to get into Severus' line. Harry and Cho were behind her. She looked over, Ron and Luna were in Filch's line. She snorted as Ron turned pale from the smell. Hermione stepped up next to Severus and cleared her throat. "Hermione Granger." she stated confidently and laughed when he raised an eyebrow. She skipped past him when he nodded her on and twirled around in the snow that was drifting down slowly from the sky. She laughed loudly when Ron and Luna hit into her causing the three of them to topple to the ground.

Severus raised his eyebrow at this spectacle. He almost wanted to laugh, but knew that he had to uphold his stature. Instead he watched as Hermione sat up and looked around happily. Pink cheeks and liquid brown eyes locked with his.

Hermione smiled happily and itched her nose. _I know you're thinking about me._

Severus coughed in return, _you caught me._ He gave a low chuckle as she scrambled up from the ground and squeezed into a carriage with Harry, Ron, Luna, and Cho. He felt the strangest feeling in his chest. He sighed and knew that they'd beat Voldemort. They had something to fight for now. He watched as the carriage disappeared from sight and knew that he'd find her once he was in Hogsmeade.

*I am soooo sorry for only two chapters!! But the next few are important and I didn't want to leave you with any cliff hangers. R&R!!*


	20. Shrieking Shack

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS CONTAIN ADULT MATERIAL. NOT THAT YOU CARE, JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW ;)

Ugh!!! And I _KNOW _this is listed as completed!! Because it _IS_!!!! I'm just holding chapters hostage for suspense and to see what people think of it before I post the whole thing!!! But anyways...I'd just like to thank my supporters and even my criticizers, wouldn't have posted this much without ALL of you! 3

Hermione and her four friends sat at a table in Three Broomsticks. They each had a mug of butter beer and were enjoying light conversation.

"No Krum is!" Ron argued.

Quidditch again.

"Is it always like this?" Cho whispered to Hermione.

"If you only knew." she rolled her eyes in return. She felt a cold breeze on the back of her neck and turned to see Severus come in through the front door. His eyes locked with hers and he smiled. She smiled in return.

"Hermione's boyfriend is here." Harry laughed as she blushed.

"What? Snape?" Luna asked.

"It's fine." Ron said taking her hand. "They're not that bad together. And there's nothing weird going on so…" he raised her hand to his lips and watched her blush.

Luna sighed and nodded. "Alright. I love unexpected couples anyways." she laughed lightly as she looked over at Ron.

Severus walked over to the small group of friends. "Hello." he said as politely as he could. "Could I steal Hermione for a bit?" he asked.

"Of course." Ron beamed at his friend who blushed.

Hermione stood up and walked to the front of the tavern with Severus. They were just about to leave when someone yelled.

"Holy crow!" then they proceeded to burst out laughing.

Hermione scowled over as Seamus. "What's so funny?" she demanded. Then at once she realized. It wasn't the fact that she was with Severus. But the fact that they were both standing under the mistletoe.

Severus followed her gaze to above their heads. His gaze snapped back to hers. "Um…" he started.

Hermione realized that everyone was watching them…even the bartender.

"You've got to!" someone called out.

Hermione looked at Severus and shrugged.

He leaned down.

She stood on her tiptoes and their lips melted together. Her lips fit perfectly with his and she found that she was grasping his robes. Several gasps and laughter filled the air. Somewhere distant she heard Harry, Ron, Luna, and Cho cheering. She couldn't concentrate on them though as she was in her happy place now and didn't want to leave.

Severus pulled back and looked down at a breathless Hermione. He grinned and held open the tavern door for her. He followed her out and they began walking.

"Wow." she said breathlessly. "That was…different."

Severus laughed. "I've missed you." he said reaching to take her hand. Then thought better of it as he saw several of his students milling about. "Shall we go someplace more private?" he asked.

"I know a place." she said and led him out of town and down a deserted road. They crossed a small field and up on a hill stood the shrieking shack, an electric fence surrounding it. She sat on a large stone just outside the fence. She motioned for Severus to join her, and sighed as she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.

"Your friend's right." Severus started.

She looked up at him curiously.

"We _are _an unexpected couple."

"But a great one all the same." she said taking his hand now. She rubbed it between hers, it was ice cold. She looked up at him as he leaned down.

Once more their lips came together. But this time a sense of urgency overcame them and they were ravishing each other's mouths. Hermione whimpered and pulled herself closer to him. She had her hands tangled in his hair and he had his around her waist.

He was almost scared to touch her anywhere else. Scared that he might break her and she'd come to her senses about what was happening.

They both fell off the rock, Hermione on top of him. She laughed and rolled off him, though they both lay still, looking up at the snow that was falling from the sky. She had her head on his chest and was tracing patterns in his robes with her fingertip. "I love you Severus." she stated simply, looking up at him.

"As I love you Hermione." he said rolling over so he was atop her. He lowered his head to kiss her again and their lips mingled together, tongues engaging in an endless dance which he never wanted to end.

Her heart raced and she reached up and rubbed his back with her hands, stopping at the small of his back and moving to his shoulders. She gripped his waist with her hands, then brought them around and moved them to his chest. She reached up and twined her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She then wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to get him closer to her. She moaned when he complied and bumped her body with his.

Severus moaned in return. He wanted her so badly. His tongue picked up the pace and was surprised when she arched her body to his. He pulled his head back and chuckled. "Now, now. Dumbledore told me we must behave." he said tracing her swollen lips with his fingers.

She groaned. "Can't I be allowed to break the rules just once?" she asked exasperated.

"Ms. Granger." he said jokingly. "Look at who you're with. This is as bad as it gets." he leaned down and kissed her once more, the protest buzzing against his lips. He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone, where he nibbled on her shoulder.

She moaned. "Oh my."

"Indeed." he laughed.

"Oh _my._ You know, it's not fair for you to tease me." she said taking his chin and tipping his head back to hers to once more meet his swollen lips with hers.

"Tell me." he said murmured silkily. "What would be fair?"

"This." she responded kicking out one of her legs and wrapping it around his waist.

"Ah ah." he said pushing it back down. "If you misbehave we need to stop Ms. Granger." he said raising an eyebrow at her. "That's strike two."

She moaned as he settled back down atop her. He continued to kiss her. "Oh god. I love you." she whispered looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too my Hermione. My light." he mumbled.

She trailed her hands across his broad shoulders and down his back. She contemplated a way in which she could put him in just as much pain and a huge smile spread across her face. She just squirmed a bit and heard him moan softly, making him more fervent in his work. She continued to trace parts of his body with her hands while he ravished her mouth. She once more raised her knee up, as if on accident and he gasped this time, trailing his mouth down her neck once more, nipping and scraping with his teeth.

The girl was driving him crazy. He moaned as she once more pressed to him. He caught it this time and sighed. He sat back and raised an eyebrow at her protest. "I believe that's strike three Hermione."

She groaned and sat up. Her face was flushed and her eyes were bigger than they'd ever been. She stood up and stumbled over to the rock. She sat happily and waited as he joined her once more. She leaned against him. "So when's the next game ump?" she asked looking up at him.

He laughed. "Tomorrow. I'll meet you at Jo's tavern." he said standing. "But right now, I'm betting your friends are wondering where you are." he said and leaned down to kiss her once more.

"Who cares?" she mumbled against his mouth and kissed him back slowly, cherishing in the moment. But she stood and followed him back to Hogsmeade anyways, happy in knowing that she'd have more time with him tomorrow.

*R&R!!*


	21. The Test

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

Hermione sat in potions with Neville. They were taking a test and she could barely concentrate. She knew that Severus was sitting as his desk, but could feel the heat of his gaze. She finally made herself stop thinking about him and finished. She took her paper up and laid it gently on his desk. His gaze met hers and he winked. She blushed and hurried back to her seat. Sitting, she waited patiently as the others finished.

Severus made a decision and decided to play with her a bit. He got up and walked down the rows slowly. Scowling down at any student that dared to look up at him. They whimpered quickly however and got back to work.

Finally he went down her row and stopped behind her. To anyone looking he was simply leaning over to see what she was doing, but he brushed his hand down her face and traced her lips with his fingers.

Hermione let out a small breath and looked up at him with huge eyes.

He sneered down at her and saw her lower lip tremble. Had he upset her?

She felt desire curl into a knot in her stomach. Her lip trembled. She saw confusion cross his face. Slowly she reached back and grasped his hand and brought it to her lips once more then turned back to work on the homework professor McGonagall had assigned.

Severus walked back to his desk happily. Though no one would have known it. He pressed a couple fingers to his chest as though there were a pain. They'd agreed this meant _I love you._

Hermione sighed and tapped her nose. _I know. _Finally everyone finished and they went happily to lunch. She was the last one out the door though and she turned to face Severus. "That was severely unfair of you." she stated.

He sighed. "I know." he said. "But with you just sitting there, looking absolutely gorgeous…I couldn't help it."

That diminished her resolve a little. "Well." she said and didn't know what to say next. "See you at Hogsmeade." it was her turn to wink and she walked out with a little more swagger in her step than was necessary.



Once in the great hall Hermione was a bit more relaxed and was eager to get lunch over with so she could see Severus once more. Dumbledore had made a speech saying goodbye to the children that were being forced to leave for the remainder of the holidays by their parents. She was chowing down on grilled cheese and apple juice when Ron came running in, Luna a few paces behind him. "What is it?" she asked, obvious concern in her eyes.

"What?" Ron asked looking at her. "Oh, nothing." he said smiling. He sat down and squeezed Luna's hand.

Hermione sighed, wishing she and Severus could have such a relationship. She looked down at the grilled cheese she no longer had an appetite for. She looked at Severus and smiled as she saw him press his fingers once more to his chest. She mimicked him and forced herself to finish her grilled cheese.

After she was done eating they once more got into three separate lines. She managed to squeeze herself into Severus' and stepped up to him once more.

"Ah. Ms. Granger. Going to behave yourself this time?" he sneered at her, though she knew he was truly interested to see where they'd go today.

She blushed. "I'll try." she moved ahead as he motioned for her to do and once more climbed into a carriage with her Harry, Ron, and Luna. "Where's Cho?" she asked.

Harry frowned. "She's not feeling good." he said looking down into his lap.

"Oh. Sorry." she mumbled as the carriage jolted into motion. "Can you believe how much homework we got in McGonagall's class?" she asked.

"I know." Harry said rolling his eyes.

They finally reached Hogsmeade and went straight to Jo's tavern. It was sunny out and they each indulged in a small butter beer, knowing Hermione would be leaving soon.

Just as Hermione finished her butter beer the door swung open. Almost as if on cue. She turned and there was Severus once more. "I'll see you guys later." she said leaving her money on the table. She and Severus carefully avoided the mistletoe this time and once more headed towards the outskirts of town. When they reached the clearing Hermione sat on the rock and was slightly surprised when Severus sat in the snow at her feet. He leaned back against her legs, rested his head in her lap, and closed his eyes. She looked down and his face seemed peaceful. She gently stroked her fingers down his cheeks and framed her fingers around his face. She traced his lips with her thumbs and his eyes opened slowly, a grin spreading across his face. She leaned down and kissed his lips lightly.

He got up, scooped her into his arms, and sat on the rock with her in his lap. He leaned down and gently kissed her.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his shiny hair. Cupping his cheek she pressed her lips into his harder and he did the same. She pulled back to give his mouth repeated kisses.

Severus caught her lip between his teeth and kissed her harder. Rolling off the stone he pinned her beneath him, ravishing her mouth, face, then her throat. He sucked on her throat, just beneath her jaw, leaving behind a red spot.

Hermione was gasping for breath. She couldn't take it anymore. She pressed herself against him, and was relieved when he didn't stop. Instead he pressed back, moaning with need.

His hands moved from her waist, barely brushing her breasts until his hands were twined with hers. He _needed _her, to survive. He moved faster pressing into her harder.

Hermione raised her right knee on his left side, her school robes were pulled back so that the skin up to her thigh showed, and he let out a sort of growl. Hermione's breath quickened and she got her hands under the top layer of his robes. She unbuttoned the top shirt and slid her hands quickly under the grey undershirt to his bare skin. She groaned at the feel of his hot skin. Wanted it against hers.

Severus shrugged off his cloak and the top shirt. He stripped off the bottom shirt, leaving him half naked. He pulled back and looked down at Hermione.

Her eyes took him in hungrily. He was pale but in good shape and she was aching for him to touch her, head to toe.

Severus leaned back down slowly and undid the buttons to her cloak.

Hermione pulled her arms out of her cloak and shivered lightly as the cold air caressed her bare arms her black tank-top had left exposed.

He lay on top of her slowly and let his mouth mingle with hers. He knew she wanted to move faster, but also knew that she would almost certainly regret it later. He helped her strip off her tank-top and smiled as he saw her grey bra had pink hearts on it.

She saw his face and one word summed it up. "Ginny."

He laughed lightly and bent to give her a kiss on her bellybutton.

She giggled.

He made his way up her torso. Trailing kisses from her stomach to just under her bra, to above it, between her breasts, up her neck, on the hickey he'd given her, even kissing her eyelids and her forehead.

Hermione let her hands roam over his exposed skin, trailing them down his chest, relishing in the feel of his skin against hers. She definitely wasn't cold anymore.

He brought one of his hands back and traced the shape of her exposed calf. He moved slowly up her leg until he got to her hip. He moved his hand around the outside until it was just beneath her bottom. He looked at her, her eyes were closed, and she was trembling. He brought his hand back around and this time went down the inside. His fingers _just _brushed the lace of her panties. He could feel heat emanating from within them.

Hermione shivered and whimpered. No one had ever touched her this way. Had ever made her _want _to be touched this way.

Severus knew she wasn't ready. He pulled his hand back out and kissed her lightly on the lips. He stood up, got his clothes back on, and sat back on the rock, looking down at her. She lay still on the ground, her eyes closed, her chest heaving, trying to catch the breath she'd been deprived of. The snow around where they'd been laying was melted, grass peeking out.

Hermione tried to wrap her mind about what they'd almost done, but couldn't quite do it. Now she was horny and frustrated.

Hermione sighed, opened her eyes, got her shirt and robes back on, and pulled her robes back down. She looked at Severus and caught the look on his face. "What is it?" she asked worriedly getting up to sit beside him on the rock.

"Hermione…I…Dumbledore needs me…to go to Voldemort soon."

"What?" Something in Hermione suddenly wanted to die. She began to tremble. She didn't want to lose him, _ever._ How would she ever manage to go on?

"Hermione look at me." Severus saw that she'd gone pale. She was also shaking like a leaf.

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. She felt them brimming ready to spill over.

"Please…don't cry." he reached up and cupped her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Dumbledore's sending me with information this time. He'll not harm me, I promise. I'll be back in time for the New Year's Ball."

"What?!" He was going to be gone _that_ long? Christmas break started tomorrow! She shuddered.

Severus took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. His was much drier than hers and most likely a lot warmer. He leaned in and kissed her.

"When are you leaving?" she whispered when he pulled back.

"Tonight."

Yes…she wanted to die.

*Let me know what you think! PLEASE R&R!!*


	22. Assurances

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

Hermione opened her eyes at the brilliant sunlight shining in through the window. She was in her bed and absolutely hated it. She wanted to be with Severus, but she knew that he'd gone the previous night. She pulled the blanket over her head and scowled as she heard someone tiptoe into her room.

"Mione?" She heard Ron's voice.

"What do you want Ron?" she asked glumly, knowing that he probably hadn't made out a word she'd said.

"It's almost noon, aren't you going to get out of bed?"

She brought the blanket from over her head and was once again accosted by the brilliant light. "What's the point?" she mumbled.

Ron and Harry had noticed a severe decline in her attitude when they'd headed back for Hogwarts the previous day. They'd forced her to tell them and had both gone quiet immediately afterwards, mostly letting her have her own space. Now it seemed as though the concept of space had never existed to them.

Ron stood at the foot of her bed, Harry stood in the doorway, and the girl's dorm was mostly empty. Ginny slept a few beds down and the commotion didn't seem to be disrupting the girl's sleep.

"Hermione, he's going to be back." Harry tried to assure, stepping forward.

"You don't know that." she said sourly turning her back to them to glare out the window. Snow floated gently down from the sky and she cursed it sullenly for being such a nice day.

"Bote`." she heard someone mumble and the word didn't have time to register in her mind until it was too late. She felt something smack into her butt and made her topple out of her bed and slam onto the floor. She groaned and saw Harry and Ron's feet disappear from her view as she heard Harry say "See you at lunch." after untangling herself from the blankets she sullenly got dressed and dragged herself from the common room and down to the great hall. She quietly took her seat between her two friends and glumly put two slices of toast on her plate.

Harry and Ron watched as she nibbled a bit on her toast and didn't so much as glance to the seat Snape normally sat in, which was now empty.

Hermione let her hair fall in a veil across her face. She refused to look at that seat, or at any of the remaining teachers sitting at the front of the hall. She did notice however that more students had remained at Hogwarts this year than normal. Including Malfoy. She sat quietly through Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch until she couldn't stand it anymore. She gulped down her pumpkin juice and got up to leave silently.

Ron caught her arm and almost recoiled from the cold glare she fixed on him. But he kept his grip. "I know it's going to be okay 'Mione."

Harry looked at her too.

She softened her eyes and gave a small smile. "Thanks." she waited until Ron let her go before she went off to the only place she'd ever really felt sure about anything. The library.

*R&R!!!!!!*


	23. Tragedy

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

Hermione sighed and lay down another book. No matter what sort of book she picked up she just couldn't stop thinking about Severus. Her life had completely changed now that she was in love with him. Not even books held the meaning they used to. She once more fought off the tears and lay her head on the desk.

She'd been going to the library for the last three days, only coming out for meals and sleep. Harry and Ron had tried to persuade her to leave, but as long as she got food and air, they seemed happy enough to let her be.

She heard the bell ring for lunch and got up to put her books away. She made her way to the great hall in a daze and sat down in her usual seat next to her friends. Suddenly she was aware the few people who were seated to eat lunch were unusually quiet. She looked around and everyone had a newspaper out in front of them. Harry and Ron stared down at the table, both of them pale. She felt her breath hitch.



Dumbledore looked for Hermione. He was waiting for her as he didn't want her to find out in a public place. But he watched horrified as she sat down, looked around, talked to Harry and looked at the paper he pulled somberly from his pocket.



"_**NO!!!!!!!!**_" she screamed, put two hands on either side of her head and jumped to her feet as her eyes read and re-read the paper in front of her. Her eyes had settled on the only line she'd needed to see.

Severus Snape found dead in his residential home late last evening.

Thoughts were rushing in and out of her head. Noise pounded in her ears. Then she was aware of a pain in her hand. She looked down to see her knuckles were covered in blood. She'd been beating the table. "No, no, no…" she mumbled then collapsed to her knees as her world went dark.



Dumbledore looked down at Hermione as she tossed in her sleep.

"She'll be alright won't she sir?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Ms. Granger will be just fine." he said softly. He was afraid however for her sanity. In the events that have happened and the ones that will come, it would almost certainly damage her psyche.



Hermione sobbed into her pillow even harder. She couldn't help it, what was she supposed to do now?

Ginny tried to cover her ears. Normally she could sleep soundly, but one of her best friends was hurting and she couldn't stand it. She got up quietly and sat on Hermione's bed. Without a word she wrapped her arms around the shaking figure. In all her years Ginny had never seen the girl break. She'd remained strong through everything she, Harry, and Ron had been through and not once had she broken. It scared Ginny and at once she knew what she had to do.

*Tragedy has struck...but don't hate me!!! Tries to avoid the angry mob KEEP READING!!!!!!!!!!!!*


	24. Apologies

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

"No, I think it's a great idea." Harry squirmed under Ginny's heated gaze.

Hermione was at the breakfast table barely daring to breathe. Her face was pale and her hair was down and hanging like a curtain between her and her friends.

"It's what he'd want." he said firmly and watched as Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. He knew she was doing her best to keep herself together. The past day she'd refused to leave the girl's dormitories. They'd left her to grieve and even now understood that this was something that would take her years to get past.

Finally, she emerged just this morning with some prodding from Ginny. They all knew that Snape would want her to attend the ball, with, or without him.

"I know." Hermione mumbled, she just didn't want to acknowledge the truth. She wouldn't get to dance with him, and suddenly the night on top of the astronomy tower flashed before her eyes and a single tear rolled down her face. She made a resolve, it was the last one that would be shown in public.



"Hey! Granger!" Malfoy called as she turned to head down the Gryffindor hall for bed.

She stopped and turned to him hesitantly. He wasn't followed by any of his goons presently and she absently wondered if he'd act the same solo, as he did in public. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, her voice terse.

"I just…wanted to…apologize. For everything I've put you, Potter, and Weasly through the past few years. It's just my father, he…" trailing off he shrugged and looked down at his black robes.

"T-thanks." she stammered, dazed.

"Yeah, well don't get any ideas, Granger. I'm not looking to be your friend." with that he turned and stalked off.

Hermione allowed herself a small smile. Draco Malfoy had just apologized, she almost wished the date could be documented. Almost.

*KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!*


	25. Secrets

This is based on the 5th Harry Potter book/movie. Order of the Phoenix. This is when Umbridge has gone mental and become dictator of Hogwarts.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, but the twist in the plot that would have been really great in the book/movie. Please don't sue me.

December 31st.

Hermione sighed and looked at the date for the hundredth time that evening. The common room was buzzing with excitement as all the students had arrived earlier that morning so they could attend the ball. They'd had a moment of silence for Severus at lunch and Hermione'd had to refrain from straight-out crying. Umbridge had almost been looking for these sorts of reactions, especially from the Gryffindor table. But she'd kept it together. After lunch Cho and Luna had both hugged her and they'd asked her how they were going to keep having their 'class'. Harry told them they'd work it out when they got back into school routine.

It was almost time for the ball to start and it had taken Ginny an hour to get Hermione's attire perfect. Her dark blue dress ended just past her knees, the sea blue sequins twining around the bottom in the pattern of a wave. Black heels accentuated her dress. She had on her white mask and her hair was clipped on top of her head, like she'd had it at the Yule ball.

Now she sat on the couch in the common room with Harry and Ron. They'd told her five different times already she looked beautiful, perfect, marvelous, and stunning. Everyone else was running around trying desperately to get ready. She put her head on Harry's shoulder and took Ron's hand in her own. Of all the things they'd been through together…why did this seem to be the hardest?



Hermione took a deep breath and stepped through the huge arched doors into the great hall. The teachers were all at the front of the room. Minus two. Severus, and Umbridge. She was desperate to get one back, and wished the other would stay away. Quietly she followed her friends to a table on the edge of the room and sat. She watched glumly as couples took the floor and danced gracefully.

"We're going to go get some punch." Harry said taking Cho's hand and skittering away.

"Alright." Ron said grinning. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked turning to Hermione.

She fixed a small grin on her face. "Yes, I'll live." she waited until they left before she added the word. "…unfortunately."

Slowly time started to pass by and she danced a couple fast songs with her small group of friends. Then the slow songs became more and more frequent and finally she just sat at their table and didn't bother to get up any longer. Tracing patterns on the table she almost started to cry when 'Lips of an Angel', by Hinder came on. But she remembered her resolve and lay her head on the table. Halfway through the song she sat up when she heard someone approach her from behind.

"May I have a dance with the prettiest girl at the ball?" a soft voice whispered.

"Listen buddy, no offense or anything but…" she turned to look at the figure and gasped. Her heart all but leaped out of her chest, the pieces that had previously been broken and black, formed together once more, to shine bright. Clad in black, with a black mask and black hair, pale skin and grey eyes greeted her. "No." she whispered. She was sure she was seeing an angel.

"Yes, Hermione. It's me." the dark masked figure held out a hand.

"But you're…you're…" she trembled, unable to finish.

"Dead?" he queried softly. His voice sending shivers down her spine. Surely there had never been a sound so divine.

She gulped and nodded.

"No. I'm free Hermione. Please, dance with me."

Quickly she slipped her hand into his and relished in the feel of his skin.

He pulled her close and grinned when she whispered "Severus." and buried herself in him. "Dumbledore freed me. Voldemort thinks I'm dead. The night you went to the astronomy tower and Dumbledore was there…after he took you back to your dorm, he met me in his office, and we talked for quite a while. This was the best way. Now I'm all yours."

She wanted to cry and scream all at the same time. She wanted to hit him and kiss him. She wanted to kill him and yet clamp onto him so tight no one would ever be able to tell where she ended and he began. So instead she danced with him. She held him close. "You have no idea what I went through." she rasped clutching his robes in both her hands. She took in his scent and held onto him all the tighter.

"I know. And for that I'm truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. But it was the only way we could be together. The only way I could keep you."

She smiled up at him, tears brimming over in her eyes. "You fool. You've always had me." The song changed to 'I Cross My Heart', by George Strait. She hummed along as Severus sang. Everything was as perfect as it would ever be. Her tear-stained eyes met Harry and Cho's. She saw them gape and smile the biggest they ever had.

Severus held his fingers up to his lips. _Secret._

Harry nodded eagerly and spun Cho away as tears welled up in her eyes, surely looking for Ron and Luna to share the good news.

Severus waited a beat. "I can't stay for the whole dance. The unmasking will reveal me and rumor will spread I'm not really dead. Then I'll be an outlaw and even worse off than before."

She nodded. "Of course." she took his hand and led him out and into the garden. They made their way through the garden maze, passing several curious stares as to who the tall dark stranger was. They finally reached a secluded section. They sat on a stone bench, and she reached up and pulled off her mask.

"You look beautiful." Severus murmured and waited while she gently slipped his off.

"You do too." she replied. "I didn't think I was ever going to see your face again." she traced the planes of his face with her fingertips. His forehead, eyebrows, his eyelids, cheekbones, his nose, and finally his mouth, relishing in every fiber of his being. She cupped his face in her hands and gently pressed her lips to his. The taste of his lips were like a drug. So potent and sweet against hers. If he hadn't come back she was sure she'd have died from withdrawal.

Severus pulled her into his arms. He kissed her slowly and deeply. The woman he loved. "You're positively glowing." he murmured and pulled back to look down at her.

Hermione smiled, more tears threatening to overwhelm her. Instead she buried herself in him once more. "I never want to let go." she whispered in a shaky breath.

"I know." he agreed and his brow furrowed. "We may continue to correspond. Though it might be difficult. And if you wish I shall make secret visits."

She smiled up at him. "I love you. I thought I'd never utter those words again…not to anyone but you."

Severus looked down into her rich brown eyes. They were absolutely swimming. "I know. And I love you." he waited a beat, unsure he wanted to continue. "Dumbledore hasn't changed the password to my chambers yet…" he trailed off and pulled back to look down at her, gauging her expression. He felt the greatest relief when she blushed and seemed to glow brighter.

She took his hand. "Please, lead the way."

And they walked off into the night.

*YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Thank you ALL for being, if not supportive, then helpful!! Let me know what you thought of the story!! *


End file.
